inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Youra
Archive: 1 ---- Archive I have done it for you~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 18:30, April 15, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 13:13, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Really bad news............. Earthquakes! A.O.A. I've got some really bad news- there were earthquakes in Pakistan, Iran, Saudi Arabia, United Arab Emirates, Afghanistan and India. Ah! These measured approximately 8.0 on the richter scale! 40 died in Iran :( Inna lila hi wa innaalihi rajeoon. But thank God, there were no casualities in Pakistan. But I feel very bad. My tests are going well. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:40, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh no! Youra-kun, I've got some very bad news, not just bad, horrendoues news, a chaos, a disaster! Chaghi was hit by massive after-shocks, and a lot of our check-posts are said to be destroyed, as these were were close to the source/ fault-line! I don't know why all this is happening! But I do know a few things; 1. Allah always puts those in a test whom he loves the most; does that mean that Pakitsanis are loved a lot by Allah, as we have several natural disasters each year? ( All those include all those in trouble) 2. Quaid-e-Azam, Muhammad Ali Jinnah once said in a speech, " A Muslim isn't scared when fighting through hardships," And," We have to give more sacrifices for Pakistan." Hey, my life is always there for my best, dearest, and N0.1 Pakistan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I'm quite shocked, as the last huge earthquake took place about 8 years ago ( it's gonna be 8 this year) and although I was really young, I still remember when my nation proved that we are ONE, but our people died. But we didn't fear, nor will we fear now ( InshaAllah)!!!!! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 16:26, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :( A.O.A. How are you? Well thanks for your message and I 'm damn sure that what you have said is true! InshaAllah! But something really bad happened; Mashki, one of our towns near our border with Iran, was completely destroyed. But my people and I are thanking God as the matters could get even worse! We are praying fot the late ones and our country. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:19, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Arigatou~!!^^/Thank Ü present~! Thank Ü very much Youra-san~!!! ^^ (eventhoughmybdaywasyesterday) 09:59 pm 4/17/2013 (UTC) No, no it's fine~^^ Thnx for greeting me~^^ 10:57 pm 4/17/2013 (UTC) Repky Assalaam-o-Alaikum! How are you?! Sis, everything is okay now. Mashkel, the place which was completely destroyed, will one day become the same again, InshaAllah! Thanks for all your prayers! Ah, and I scored the highest marks in my English surprise test! And none of my class-mates said that they had prepared well for my science test, and it was just a piece of cake! Now coming back to the topic, I still went to school the next day after the earthquake, as the schools always remain open, no matter what the circumstances are ( Alhamdullillah) as it's very mportant to keep our notes complete. Do you like barbie dolls, as I've got tons of them, so shall I create a video about them? And I've got an idea- can we tell each other something about our beloved countries daily, if possible? I mean, this might increase our knowledge and we'll get to know each other better! :) Sorry, I've typed "Reply" wrong! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:43, April 18, 2013 (UTCl Ah! Well, I know how you feel. Actually, I'm in my present school from KG, so I can pick everything quickly, Alhamdullillah, as I know their teaching style. Okay, so what about a Barbie Fashion Sgow? I mean, I should ,make a video called, " The Barbie Fashion Week : Summer"!Well, I've thought of a fanfiction story, but I don' have enough time to type it. But InshaAllah, it will be created. As for the country thing, " Pakistan is not just the name of a ccountry situated in the North-West of the subcontinent. It's Quaid-e-Azam M.A. Jinnah's hardwork, Allama Iqbal's philosophy, The first Islamic nuclear power, the first one to launch cruise missiles, the home to the youngest Microsoft certified professionals, the O-level record breakers, the youngest ones to complete O-levels, Miandad's six, Afridi's agileness, the first one to launch cruise missiles, the only country created on the 27th of Ramadan, the 2nd one to raise the largest amount of charity each year, the first one to accept China as a separate country, and so the list of these uncountable things goes on.............. Pakistan has been through difficult times in its short history. However, the spirit and belief of its people are its special valuable resaources, which no human can take away from it. With their usual support, it has been on the way of prosperity in all ways, fighting back those who are jealous and narrow-minded about its formation. And that day is not far away when it'll achieve the dreams of its base-makers and those whose lives had and have been devouted to it, InshaAllah. " So, how was that? Your turn now. InshaAllah I'll come up with some more tomorrow. Till then, Allah-Hafiz! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 16:14, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello Assalaam-o-Alaikum. How are you, Youra-chan? Best of luck for your exams and story! Do you like Pokemon? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:38, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Assalaam-o-Alaikum/ Hi! How are you?Sorry I wasn't able to send you any message for 2 days. Now lets come to the topic; our countries: (Nope, that's not strange. I've bnever been to Mohenjo daro, Harrapa, Taxila etc, but I do know a lot about them) This time I've got something about Pakistan's national animal, markhor. " Each country has a national animal, which is a symbol of pride for it. Pakistan's national animal is the markhor ( Capra falconeri). It's a herbivore, and gets its name from some very old legends which say that it eats snakes. Mar means snake and Khor means eater. This is also because the shape of its horns somehow match that of the movement of snakes. It's found in Pakistan, and parts of Afghanistan, Uzbekistan, and Turkmenistan. Nowadays,it's an endangered animal, with just 2500 individuals left. It is also said that the substance which falls from its mouth while chewing cud is very good for growing crops. They usually live in mountanious areas, at 600-3600 metres above sea-level." I tried to make it as short as possible :) ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:43, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Wow! A.O.A. Well, your mum's 101% correct, as internet really reduces our focus. CONGRATS!!!!!!! IT'S AMAZING THAT YOU'RE IN THE TOP 100!!!! I was gonna congratulate you yesterday, but I didn't have enough time after sending that message. And you must study hard, as hard as you've never done. You should study 2 hours more than you have fun; trust me, that really helps! Anyways, best of luck for your exams. May you score the highest marks in all subjects, Ameen. Allah-Hafiz! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:35, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :) Hey, you're always welcome BD. And btw, you must work very hard, don't just give it a try. Now, I might sound very strict to you, but I'm a person who starves for perfection! And thanks for your good luck! Now lets study as hard as possible! For any help regarding any subject, you can send me a message! Well, I know I'm saying things which elder ones should say, but you see, I'm the youngest one in my class, but still, I'm called for help, which makes my views like that of teens regarding studies! Best of luck once again!!!!! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:04, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :) Assalaam-o-Alaikum! Well, InshaAllah, both of us will score the highest marks and get the 1st position! But BTW, you should be studying by now. I'm sorry if you mind it, but forget the internet until your last exam. You must work extremely hard. Sorry if you didn't like it! Now Allah-Hafiz, see ya' during the summer vacations or even a few days earlier! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:49, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :) Bye! A.O.A. Allah-Hafiz, and best of luck once again! And please don't reply this time; work hard and reply after your exams :). See ya' later!!!!! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:20, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Assalaam-o-Alaikum. I hope you are doing well. I don't know when you will return, but bye, as my exmas are gonna start from 16th. I hope to see you soon. You can join the Roleplaying Is Fun Wiki Wiki if you want to. Allah-Hafiz! ( I am online just for today. I might have a chance to be online later on, so lets see) ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:18, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Question I don't know but it is unnecessary to add~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 16:58, May 16, 2013 (UTC) A.O.A. At last got time to reply to some messages. Well, thanks for your prayers. Extremely bad news, Bangladesh had already been suffering the shock from the fire at a garments' factory, when a cyclone hit it. My prayers are with them. I am shocked too, but I know that they are a very strong nation. I hope I'll get some more chances to come online, for I will have some extra holidays to prepare for Social Studies' exam(although it's a piece of cake). Be Blessed. Amen. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:36, May 17, 2013 (UTC) C'mon, I AM focusing. But I need your prayers. Nope, we don't have art exmas.Our subjects are Biology, Physics, Chemistry etc. Social Studies consists of Geography and History, and Ilove them. Allah Hafiz! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:11, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, and don't think I had been online all that time. I returned to do something when I saw your message. We have; *Urdu ( It's myt fave, I love everything in it, just like in Islamiyat. We have those included chapters, explanation of poetry, essays etc.) *Islamiyat ( Includes all, like Quranic verses, Hadith, Sunnah are must while giving long answers and we also get questions about them. Plus, stories and notes about Sahaba ( R.A), family memebrs of Prophet ( S.A.W.W), other prophets etc.) *English ( Lan. Lit. Compostion) *Science ( Bio, Physics, Chem.) *Mathematics( Geometry, Algebra, Direct Proportion, Ratio, rate and speed, and related things etc.) *Social Studies( Geography and History) *Computer ( Text-based and Practical) *I really wish we had Arabic :( I'm only online as tomorrow we are gonna have maths, and it's all about your concept. And InshaAllah, from 31st, I'll be active. Please pray that I continue with my record of never losing the first position in annual exams! Ameen from my side! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:41, May 17, 2013 (UTC) A.O.,A. I hope you're doing well. A contest? Woah, woah, I didn't know about it. Pictures, MY COMPUTER IS FILLED WITH THEM! But now as it's over, lets do it later on. Geesh, am I extra easy-going? Well, yes. Urdu is a mixture of many languages, and of course you won't have it. As this is Pakistan's official language. It's related to Arabic. Any new news? * yawn* ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:12, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, that might be possible. Okay, let me see. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:23, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Quick, I got the idea; I am gonna send about 2 friends, is that alright when it comes to shipping? I have other ideastoo. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:31, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Can we add more than 1? I know I'm teasing you, but............. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:40, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Well that's when the things go wrong! I know some pics which willgo best, but 1! OH no! I wonder what I'm gonna do now! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:46, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I GOT IT!!!!! CAN WE DO ABOUT 3 CHARACTERS?! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:48, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah coz I can't decide! Can you please choose 1 from these? 1. Midorikawa and Hiroto 2. Kazemaru and Fubuki 3. Gouenji and Toramaru 4. Shuu and Hakuryuu 5. Tenma and Tsurugi ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:54, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I apologize for leaving right in the middle of our conversation. Ah, I get it! One thing, I have thought of grave looks too. Are they alright? But wait, I have just found the perfect tenma & Tsurugi one!!!!! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:10, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh no! I have got another hurdle in my way! Shindou is standing right next to them, and I can't let go of such an innocent picture! T - T ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:16, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Yahoo! I have edited it in such a way that now it's ready to be posted! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:41, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Awwwwww...... It's extremely innocent! I love it! So, what's up for now? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:07, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Files Please avoid uploading low quality screenshots or screenshots were subs are visible. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 17:01, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :If you can tell me what episode that was from, I can take a better screenshot for you. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 17:13, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :Here you go File:Crying_Tsurugi.jpg. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 17:26, May 18, 2013 (UTC) A.O.A. I hope you're doing well. Yeah, I have seen your character. She looks quite innocent ( IDK why but I love innocent things XD). Yeah, I have read those rules. And I think you have drawn it on a wall, or a piece of paper ( IDK, the walll one is just a wild guess!) ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 05:13, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Blog That is the Boltcol template. No Your welcome~! Re:Fix Ah okay~ Thanks for informing me~ I will try to fix it soon but I am currently on phone~ I hope I will able to fix it soon~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 17:57, May 19, 2013 (UTC) A.O.A. Woah, really? You're a genius! * yawn* So, any new news? Well, lets share some ridiculous moments of our life! What do you say? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 04:35, May 20, 2013 (UTC) File Naming Hi! Could you re-read the Manual of Style again, specifically on the Files and Images ^^ I noticed you uploaded Saru and some others Game appearances, but in the tumblr name format, remember not to name it like that when you upload it okay~? :) Ah no! It's okay ^^ Continue to do it ^^ Those pictures will be renamed sometime soon then~! :D Anyways, thanks for your concern on adding them ^^ Ah wait, I noticed, why did you add those in the Character and Avatar heading template? Those kind should be in the Character View heading ^^ Please take note of that ^^ Yup :) Yup, you should remove it ^^ Also, when adding to gallery pages, make sure they're all in high quality okay? It wasn't in HQ, you can open a new tab and see the pic ^^ A HQ pic is 1280X720 pixels ^^ A.O.A. I hope you're doing well. * yawns* So, what's up? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:10, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, they are going well. Wanna chat on the inazuma eleven fanon wiki? I mean lets rp! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:08, May 21, 2013 (UTC) rp=roleplaying. Woah, what a coincidence! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:24, May 21, 2013 (UTC) No problem sister, this can happen any time! Yeah, I'm online now. P.S. If you wanna visit another roleplaying wiki, you can visit The Roleplaying is Fun wiki. It's in the list of wikis that I have contributed to ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:17, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Assalaam-o-Alaikum! How are you?! * Hugs you 10 times* Today's a very special day for me and my nation; our best friend, China's Prime Minister is visiting Pakistan! Long Live Pak-China Friendship! Amen! So, what's up? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 05:04, May 22, 2013 (UTC) * hugs you again* Youra-chan, I have got so much to tell you! I can't wait for 4 more hours! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 06:35, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, and Amen again! well, honestly speaking................................................... Yes, and no. Yes, for boys and tomboys ( I think they are the best ones),and mostly no, for girls with pure girlish nature. Actually, girls like fashion etc ( Yuck!), and a girl( a tomboy) could only answer my this question; Who's your fave IE character as, that one with raised hair ( Gouenji Shuuya). But I'm damn sure, that a lot of boys, and tomboys watch it. It's like, we don't have coeducation after the fifth grade ( in my school, and now it's the 3rd grade), and as far as I know my old classmates they all are SUPER IE FREAKS!!!!!! But yes, my best friend, ( and maybe her younger brother roo), watch and LOVE Inazuma Eleven! So, ready to rp? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:10, May 22, 2013 (UTC) aaah, thanks! I ended up finding a video half an hour after I posted the message, but still very kind of you!Meower (talk) 20:56, May 22, 2013 (UTC) A.O.A. Ah, I get it. That is when you feel that you're the odd one out. I thought that you'd come and join us sothat we could rp together. Okay, see ya after 3 days, InshaAllah. Allah Hafiz! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:20, May 23, 2013 (UTC) A.O.A. How are you?! Welcome baaaacccckkkkkk!!!! Nothing so special, what about you? BTW, our elections were held 5 days before my 1st exam, and out of excitement, I tumbled down the stairs XD. I like falling down stairs, strange?! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 04:36, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, it has happened with me so many times that I have now got used to it. And this usually happens while I am at school. :O Thank God you're alright now! I remember that I nearly broke my ankle after falling down those stairs at my school. And guess what? The X-ray wasn't good as 3-d so I had to get a 4-D one XD. That thing, it's one of Genda Kojirou-kun's Harmonics.Click here. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:52, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey DON'T CLICK THAT! It's the wrong link, sorry he he. ^ - ^'. Click here. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:58, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Bye(Or shall I say Goodnight, for it's 9 30 pm here) ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 16:26, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Assalaam-o-Alaikum. Well, yeah, Alhamdullillah, it's alright, but it happened quite a long time ago ( some months ago). And yesterday, I was playing soccer ( alone as usual), when I "banged" my foot into something. And guess what, I don't cry when such things happen! So, what'sup? Btw, did you know our armed forces are training together, along with some other countries?I hope our soldiers become good friends too, Amen! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 06:40, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, and InshaAllah! What about roleplaying? Wana have it 2 hours from now? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:59, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Watermarked images Hi Youra! Please re-read the Manual of Style, especially on the images part ^^ It says "Do not upload watermarked images or screenshots where subs can be seen." You added an image with the word "Advance" on the top right corner for Gouenji Yuuka. So please re-check the images you upload okay? ^^ Other than that, lol, Yuuka's drawing of Gouenji is so cute >_< Okay ^^ Sure~! Okay, another girl will also be there, so we can rp even better! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:28, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, she'sgone now. What do you say, lets start now? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:36, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for the words, i´m 20 now so have to do my best from now on. P.S sorry if i reply you late. Garchopex (talk) 05:45, May 28, 2013 (UTC) A.O.A. Assalaam-o-Alaikum. how are you, sis? What's up? *yawns* I can put that harmonics thing for you on your talk page if you want :). ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:12, May 28, 2013 (UTC)